


I'm Here

by mochipii



Series: Captain and Commander [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluffy Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smutty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: Eruri sexy time!Don't worry, the (cat) kids are outside.Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: Captain and Commander [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	I'm Here

Levi just finished showering and putting on his pyjamas. After the hectic day on the shop today, all he wanted now is to sleep. He walked into the bedroom to see Erwin already fast asleep with two cats sleeping on top of him. Levi sighed. Every night, before bed it's always like this. He had to move the cats one by one to their own bed, the big, soft, warm, expensive cat bed, that Levi bought them, at the foot of their bed. . 

Levi were the one who always discipline in training the cats to sleep in their own bed, while Erwin always lets the cat on their bed. This is why the cats never learned to sleep in their own bed.

Slowly, Levi slid his hands under the black cat without disturbing him too much. The cat stirred a bit but still asleep. He's a heavy sleeper, Levi learned after so many times moving him before bed. The yellow cat is the opposite, a slight change of wind would wake him. Levi learned the hard way when he moved the yellow cat first, half way to the cat bed, yellow cat is wide awake and wouldn't go back to sleep, he meowed loudly, woke the black cat and they both couldn't go back to sleep. Levi let them out of the bedroom to roam downstairs, where they have their own bed and food/ water bowl, only to hear them scratching on the bedroom door wanting to be let in, just as Levi pulled the blanket over himself. They slept between him and Erwin that night.

So the ritual now is to move black cat first then, yellow cat. Because yellow cat apparently doesn't get that anxious when he woke up and black cat is next to him.

After both cats sound asleep on their bed, Levi slid in under the blanket, huffing a huge sigh.

"You're mean," Erwin whispered on his ear while putting his arm around Levi, pulling him close.

"They have to learn, Erwin. You've been spoiling them. That's why they never learn," Levi argued.

"Yeah, and that cat bed is expensive. They have to sleep in it," Erwin repeating the words Levi always said whenever he protested him moving the cats. "I know. I know,"

"Exactly," Levi confirmed. "And this..." Levi flattened his palm on Erwin's chest, "...is mine." Levi concluded.

Erwin laughed at Levi's statement and moved his hand up to turned Levi's still pouting face to him and kissed him, "Goodnight, Levi."

*****

Erwin woke up at dawn to the sight of the cats already awaken and busy grooming themselves. He saw their food bowl in the corner is almost empty, they already had their breakfast. It's time to let them outside. As usual, he went downstairs to open the backdoor for the cats and immediately went back to bed.

Levi was still fast asleep when Erwin went back to the bedroom. He went inside the warm blanket and put his arm around Levi's waist, pressing himself closer to his sleeping lover. Erwin kissed Levi's neck once. No reaction, Levi is dead asleep. He chuckled to see Levi's finally able to let himself relax. He's glad Levi decided to close the shop today because of yesterday's extremely busy day. Levi's right, it's his shop and he can close it whenever he wants. It's okay for them now to take time to rest whenever they're tired. It's a luxury they don't have in their previous lives.

Erwin stayed snuggling Levi for a while just enjoying everything he had right now. After a while, he got bored being the only one awake in the room, he started kissing Levi's neck, gently, giving little pecks along it. His hand slowly ran up and down Levi's torso occasionally squeezing the abs and pecs. Still no movement from Levi. Erwin continued his kissing to Levi's neck while his fingers slowly unbuttoned his pyjama so he can open the collar wider and move the kiss to his shoulder.

Levi started to stirred, Erwin smiled and nipped the skin under Levi's ear. Levi made a mumbling sound. Erwin ignored that and kept on sucking on that spot. His hand had completely unbuttoned the pyjama shirt and now directly touching Levi's skin. The warm and ticklish sensation started to alert Levi, he made a move to turned around but unable because Erwin's body tightly pressed to his back, he couldn't turned his head back either because Erwin's still nibbling on his neck, locking his head in that position.

"Erwin..." Levi groaned, still half awake.

Erwin cupped his head and turned it towards him and gave a firm kiss to him, "Good morning, Levi,"

Levi could only groaned and accept the kiss, his head's not fully aware of what's happening. He struggled to break the kiss to breathe after a while. Erwin still wouldn't let him break it but he moved his body so that now he's straddling his hips and his upper body completely pinning Levi down to bed. Levi tried to break the kiss by shaking his head but Erwin's hand firmly hold it in place. He tried to pushed Erwin away but his large heavy body and him still being tired and sleepy couldn't seem to pushed him away.

Erwin broke the kiss and sat up, looking down at a red faced Levi, panting hard, trying to get as much of oxygen into his lungs.

"Damn you, Smith!" Levi shoved his hand to Erwin's chest, pushing him away, "trying to kill me?"

Erwin laughed and leaned back down, caging Levi with his hand, kissing his lips gently, "You're humanity's strongest soldier, Levi. A mere kiss wouldn't kill you,"

"Tch, enough with the nickname," Levi rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm in annoyance.

Settling himself on Levi's chest, Erwin just stared at Levi. Levi looked down on him and they stared at each other, "You need a haircut," Levi swiped aside a lock of hair from Erwin's forehead now already long enough to cover his eye. 

Erwin just hummed at Levi's statement, he pushed Levi's bang all the way to the back and kissed him again. Firm but slowly this time. Levi kissed back and wrap his hands around Erwin's neck and head, holding him in place. Running his fingers through that silky blond hair, Levi moved his foot around until it found Erwin's calf and slowly stroke it.

Erwin's kisses moved down to Levi's neck where his pulse throb and gently started to suck on the skin. Levi turned his head up to give access to Erwin's mouth, his fingers messing Erwin's hair and clawing at the back of his neck. Sounds of content started to fall from Levi's mouth, immediately swallowed by Erwin's.

After kissing for a while, Erwin started to grind his hips against Levi's, trying to built up the tension to ultimately released it. Levi felt it and presses his mouth to kiss Erwin deeper. Erwin broke their kiss and knelt up to remove his shirt as the temperature in the room rose significantly. Levi sat up the minute Erwin's shirtless and immediately kissing, running his hands along the back and front of that muscular body. Erwin slid Levi's pyjama shirt off of him while Levi's busy giving love bites to his chest.

Tilting his head up, Erwin kissed Levi again while Levi's hands roam to his waist and slowly pulled down Erwin's pyjama pants all the way down to his knees, releasing his erection from confinement. Levi immediately put his hand on Erwin's cock and slowly stroke it. Erwin groaned and smiled into Levi's mouth, cupped his face and deepening his kiss.

Suddenly, Levi broke their kiss and looked behind Erwin.

Turning Levi's head back facing him, "They're already outside," Erwin spoke before Levi even asked.

"Tch, Erw-" Levi's words cut off by Erwin's mouth kissing him back. Levi laid back on the mattress, pulling Erwin along while his mouth still kissing him and his hand stroking his cock.

Erwin held his weight on one hand while his legs were kicking and shaking the rest of his pants loose. Once his legs free he sat up again and pulled off Levi's pants as fast as he could with one hand. Levi's hand left Erwin's cock to help speed up the pants removal process and immediately went back, gently continued stroking.

Looking up, he saw Erwin's blue eyes staring at him, the corner of his lips turned up. Levi's thumb went to stroke under the head, his eyes staring back at Erwin's, challenging him. Erwin's smirk grew wider until Levi opened his mouth a little and run his tongue right under the head, slowly. He flattened his tongue and licked there a few times, his eyes never leaving Erwin's. 

Erwin's eyes still on Levi's, he only made a low grunting sound. Levi opened his mouth wider and closed his lips on the head of Erwin's cock, swirling his tongue around, teased the slit with the tip of his tongue and sucked. It made Erwin bucked his hips and closed his eyes in pleasure, his hand grabbing Levi's hair, holding to it tight. Levi smiled at his victory and continued sucking. Lifting his head up and down, lower each time, taking him deeper and deeper until his gag reflex protested. 

Slowly, Levi pulled out, his hand substituting his mouth, twist stroking the shaft, maintaining rhythm. Erwin exhaled, regulating his own breath, looking down at a smug looking Levi. He pushed Levi back to bed and kissed him roughly and passionately. Open mouthed, invading tongue, biting teeth. He was hungry for him. Erwin moved Levi's head so his neck is exposed once more, continuing his sucking on that previously abandoned spot on his neck.

Levi writhed under him, lifting and rolling his hips to get friction for his own cock. Erwin lowered his own hips so their cock can rubbed directly against each other. 

Lifting Erwin's head up, Levi gestured Erwin to lay down. They mostly have sex with Levi on top riding Erwin backwards, by hands or just blowing each other. Levi always avoid any position that will create any kind of pressure on Erwin's abdomen. With only one arm, the tension on his left hand would be immense if Erwin's on top, but this time, Erwin felt like it's time for him to be on top once more and lead. He just smiled and shakes his head.

"Erwin..." Levi tried to protest.

"I told you, I've been bed ridden longer than I'd like, Levi," he kissed Levi gently, "I'm okay now,"

Levi looked back and nodded. Trusting Erwin's judgement once more. Levi stretched his body to the side and went to grab the lube bottle in the drawer and squirted it into Erwin's palm where he thoroughly coated his cock with it, wiping the rest onto Levi's own. He squirted some more to his fingers so he can prepare Levi's hole for penetration.

Wincing a bit when the cold liquid touched his hole, Erwin immediately rubbed his warm hand to the area, making slow rubbing motion to soothe and relaxed Levi more. He tried inserting one finger, getting Levi accustomed to the intrusion, held out his hand to Levi who squirted some more lube to his fingers so he can continue adding a finger in, preparing Levi. He did that a couple of times until he felt Levi's relaxed enough. He held out his hand one more time to generously coat his cock before gently pressing inside.

He started slow, very slow, pushing the head in, pulled back a little and pushed deeper inside, repeating this movement until he's all the way inside. Once inside, he stilled, enjoying the warm, tight feeling of Levi's muscles around him. He leaned down to kiss Levi and felt Levi's hand went between them to pump his own cock.

Levi pushed him up and growled, "Move,"

Erwin chuckled and started to move his hips at Levi's command. Building back up the tension, he started moving slow picked up his speed in a short moment. He moved finding the perfect angle for both of them. Keeping Levi's leg open, he dipped down and took one nipple to his mouth while his hand played with the other. Licking at first, soon, Erwin found himself sucking at it hungrily.

Levi writhed and squirmed and chanting Erwin's name while struggling to breathe. Erwin kissed him again before moving on to the other nipple, his hips picked up more speed, thrusting harder into Levi. His hand moved to stroke Levi's cock when he felt Levi gripping him tighter. He matched his thrust and his stroke to bring them both together to the edge. Erwin always loved seeing Levi falling apart like this beneath him. Messy hair, glassy eyes, ragged breathing, unable to say anything but his name, body bouncing on the bed because of his hard pounding. Seeing Levi like this made him missed having both arms. He used to stroke and teased Levi's body while he's moving inside him, forbidding Levi to touch himself, because he's the one who will bring all the pleasure for him.

A few more strokes and Levi finally came, it was faster than Erwin predicted but, the contraction of his muscles made Erwin came seconds  
later. He slowed down all his hand and hips movement, giving them time to catch on their breaths. 

Erwin leaned down and kissed Levi deeply. Levi kissed back with fervor, both arms around his neck and legs around his waist, keeping him inside, enjoying the slow rut Erwin's hips making.

"Levi..." Erwin whispered while slowly sucking on Levi's neck.

Levi opened his eyes a bit, "Hmmh...?" his hand stroking on Erwin's hair.

Erwin, inhaling deep on Levi's skin, "...Levi..."

"What?" Levi whispered back tangling his fingers on Erwin's silky hair.

"I missed you."

"Tch, I'm here, Erwin."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank lilyrose, one of commenters in my previous story, for the idea of Erwin's chest being the cats favourite spot to sleep and Levi being jealous of them.


End file.
